Little Light
by Bei987
Summary: Luciana, is a 17-year-old girl moving from her native England to Forks, due to her Fathers work commitments. What will happen when she meets Forks' resident vampire family? Will she have an unexpected impact on certain characters? And how will this play out during the story of Twilight?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer! I do not own anything apart from my characters and plot pieces I add and make up.**

I looked uninterestedly at the welcome sign as we entered Forks, caring more about inspecting the split ends on my hair as I twirled it around my fingers. Mum was peering and chattering gleefully at anything and everything we passed as usual, whilst Dad humoured her from the driver's seat.

I wasn't happy about this move, as with any other big change in my life. I like to control my own situations. I don't care for control over others, but to lack control over myself is detrimental to my mind. To think about starting a new school, be around new people, a fresh start… It scared me. Will people like me? Will they judge me? All the familiar questions sprung to the front of my mind one after the other, as I watched the out-of-focus blur of the town traveling by the car window silently, as I stayed focused on the hair twisting between my fingers.

I had been so adrift in my own thoughts, I hadn't realised we had stopped outside a rather modest but characterful house. It was the perfect cliché family home. A good size and it had everything you'd expect. Manicured garden filled with beautiful trees and flowers, a perfectly painted white fence and even a rocking chair on the porch. You could tell Mum had been working hard since the house was purchased.

"Come on, Luci! We haven't got all day." Mum huffed from half way up porch stairs.

I sighed and pushed open the car door. "Coming, Mum. I'm sorry."

I stepped out of the car onto the rain stained driveway and looked around, admiring how beautiful the scenery was. The way the breeze whistled through the tall trees, the way the birds called to one another throughout the forest. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

I ambled up the driveway, dragging my feet, never taking my eyes off my surroundings whilst my mother waited to hold the front door for me.

"So, what do you think?" Mum smiled, admiring her work as I stepped past her into the hallway of our new home.

I gazed around the huge, open foyer taking in the amazing wooden panels of the walls and the impeccably arranged bouquets of flowers, atop ornate side tables. I looked down to see expensive looking hardwood floors with a gorgeous antique looking rug leading toward the grand staircase.

"It's amazing, Mum. I definitely didn't expect this after seeing the outside." I smiled at her as she grinned back happily.

I moved toward the staircase, noticing Dad already climbing them with an armful of items from the move. Deciding I should probably give him a hand, I collected some of my own items from the pile Dad had accumulated at the bottom of the stairs and started to ascend them with the intention of finding my new room.

I reached the top of the stairs and started to move down the hallway. It was lined with doors to various bedrooms, bathrooms and other miscellaneous rooms and decorated virtually the exact same way as the downstairs foyer.

"Dad! Where's my room?" I called, listening out in every direction for an answer.

"It's the last room on the right at the end of the hallway, Sweetheart!" I heard the muffled voice coming from one of the rooms back down the hallway behind me.

I carried on forward a few more steps, finally reaching my room. I opened the door and took in the amazingly decorated space. It had all my favourite art I had been collecting hung from beautifully painted, textured white walls. All the detailing and furniture was finished in my favourite, rose gold. The cherry on top of the cake was the gorgeous antique piano against the far wall, in front of a huge window facing out onto the back yard and forest.

I took one more glance around my new room before throwing my armful of stuff onto my bed and running to find Mum.

I found her in the kitchen filling the cupboards and ran up behind her, giving her a huge hug. "Mum, thank you so much! My room is perfect! You put all my art up."

"I knew you'd love it." She said smiling and turning to look at me as I let her go.

"I can't believe I my room is big enough for my art, my piano, everything!" I breathed out, unable to remove the grin on my face.

Mum let out a slight giggle as she turned around to carry on stocking the cupboards. "I knew this change was hard for you. I wanted to make sure your new room was as comfortable and personal as possible."

I sighed happily and helped her finish off the kitchen.

Later, that evening, I sat with Mum and Dad at the kitchen table. We were all exhausted after the day's events.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Dad said, looking at me and Mum expectantly.

I wasn't hungry. I was so tired and anxious at the thought of school the next day, I would rather just go to bed.

"Actually, I'm really tired. I think I'm just gonna head to bed and get a good night's sleep for tomorrow." I looked at him apologetically.

After saying my goodnights, I dragged myself up the stairs to my room and flopped into my amazingly comfortable new bed. I lay in the dark, listening to the rain pounding onto the roof and windows of my new home. Eventually, I fell asleep to the circling thoughts of my first day at Forks High School.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything apart from my own characters and things i add to the plot.**

I woke up from my first night's sleep in my new home still feeling drained after the events of the day before.

Dragging myself up and across to the window directly opposite the foot of my bed, still half asleep, I opened the blinds lazily. I peered outside and my eyes widened at the torrential rain.

Coming from England, I should've been used to rain and gloom. But this was rain and gloom on a new level.

Just seeing the rain and hearing the wind made me shiver and head for a hot shower to start my day.

After showering, I sat at my dressing table contemplating how I should look for my first day at Forks High School. I decided on minimal makeup and used my curling iron to enhance and define my honey blonde waves.

Casual skinny jeans and a fitted V-neck sweater felt like a safe choice clothing wise since I had absolutely no clue how people dressed in this tiny town.

Once I was ready, I made my way downstairs to collect my bag and shoes. I decided to skip breakfast because of my nerves since both of my parents were at work and couldn't scold me.

I held the front door knob and sighed, knowing I was about to be hit by a wall of rain as soon as I opened the front door.

Bracing myself I turned the knob and felt the door push back onto me because of the wind. I quickly ran through, pulling it shut behind me and locking it, before sprinting to the bus stop.

Thankfully, the bus was coming down the road as I was nearing the bus stop and I could hop on straight away. I paid for my ticket and moved to find a seat, settling in for the journey.

After about twenty minutes of traveling, I could see my stop approaching and stood to exit the bus. From what I could see through the rain stained windows, the school was much smaller than my old school in England.

I hopped off into the rain and quickly ran up to the school entrance using my bag as an umbrella and mentally reminding myself to buy a new waterproof jacket.

Entering the schools main entrance, I returned my bag to its normal position and attempted to brush off some of the water as I walked towards the reception. I noticed everything was extremely quiet and realised everybody must already be in class.

"Hey. I'm Luciana Romano. I'm just starting today and I was told to come here to collect my schedule." I looked at the woman with a timid smile.

"Oh! Of course, dear! I've been expecting you." She replied cheerfully whilst rummaging through the mound of untidy papers in front of her.

Whilst waiting, I took the chance to take in my surroundings, noting the terribly undecorated, and vaguely familiar looks of the school reception. I guess schools here are just as dull as the ones in England, I thought to myself.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the kind lady at reception start speaking to me again.

"Here's your map and schedule, dear. You have Math first." She said as she pointed down a hallway to the left. "I hope you have a lovely first day. It was nice to meet you!"

After thanking the receptionist, I made my way slowly down the hallway the receptionist had pointed towards, reading the numbers on the doors to make sure I had the right place.

Once I reached the correct door I knocked softly before opening it and popping my head in. Everyone went quiet and looked towards me as I slowly pushed open the door and fully entered the room.

"Ah, Miss Romano, I presume!" said the short stocky man standing by the board at the front of the class.

He appeared to be attempting to teach some sort of algebra to a very bored and uninterested class from what I could gather.

"Yes Sir. I'm sorry I was late, I wasn't made aware of the correct times." I sighed apologetically.

He shook his head and waved his hand. "Nonsense, it's your first day! No need to worry."

I let out a relieved breath and went to take the only free seat in the class room. It was next to a girl. She hair dark hair, glasses and looked kind.

"Hey, you don't mind if I take this seat, do you?" I whispered so I wouldn't disturb the class which had resumed after my entrance.

The girl looked up at me and smiled. "No, of course not. Hi, my names Angela."

"Luciana but I prefer Luci." I whispered as I sat down.

The rest of the class consisted of me and Angela getting to know each other whilst attempting the algebra. Although, Angela was having a lot more success than me. Once the class finished, we compared schedules and found we had the same schedule apart from gym last period.

The morning went smoothly and by the time lunch came around, me and Angela were becoming good friends. She offered to introduce me to her friends and asked if I wanted to sit with them for lunch.

We collected our food and headed over to the lunch table where I was introduced to Eric, Mike and Jessica. I sat between Angela and Jessica and started to join in on the conversations they were having.

Jessica was in the middle of asking me what hair products I used and if they were different in England, when the door opened and six people entered.

I glanced over noting their strange yet alluring appearances, except for one, who appeared fairly normal.

"Who are they?" I asked curiously with a quirk to my brow.

Jessica giggled sarcastically under her breath and replied "Oh, that's the Cullens… and Bella." She sighed then carried on. "They're the kids of this doctor at the hospital. They're all adopted, but they're like together. It's weird."

I frowned and stole a glance toward the strange family, who I found were staring right back at me.

"Bella isn't part of their family though, at least not as an adopted kid. She moved here a few months ago. Her and Edward got together soon after and they've been inseparable since. And she stopped hanging out with us as much." Jessica scoffed.

Lunch ended and I spent the rest of my uneventful day as school, thinking about those people I'd witnessed. Why did my stomach drop when I saw them? Why did they look so different, yet the same as one another? And why did they look straight at me like they knew who I was?

At the end of the day, I boarded my bus home and found text messages from my parents saying they'd be staying at their office late and to just eat if I was hungry and not bother waiting for them.

I sighed, locking my phone.

It began. The late nights. Me having to eat alone. Never seeing my parents. I thought it might be different after the move but clearly not. I love my parents and I understood the amount of hard work they put in to keep our lives in good shape. But it did hurt me a little that they couldn't put time aside for me after my first day at a new school.

Once I got home, I heated some pasta from the refrigerator and then decided I may as well use my time alone to complete my homework from my first day. Once I finished, I stayed up and watched TV for a while in the hopes my parents might return from work, but after a couple of hours of waiting, they never showed.

I sighed, pulling myself up from the sofa whilst trying to hold my tears in. I was lonely. All I wanted was a hug from my parents and for them to ask me how my day was. I leaned on the wall as I climbed the stairs and then flopped down onto my bed when I reached my room. As I lay there, I felt the tears start to fall, wetting the sheets beside my head, eventually falling asleep.

I woke up to a soft knock on my bedroom door and my mother entering. "Hello Sweetie, I'm so sorry me and Dad couldn't be here last night." She leaned down and hugged me.

I didn't turn around or open my eyes. "How many more times am I gonna hear you say that sentence, Mum?"

"You know me and Dad have to work, Luciana. You wouldn't have this beautiful room if we didn't." She sighed pulling away.

"Mum, I don't care about the room. I just want my parents." I finished then sat in silence waiting for a reply.

It never came.

I felt the weight leave my bed, and heard my mother's heels on the floor and then my bedroom door closing.

After several minutes, I heard the muffled voices of my parent's downstairs, then the front door opening and closing.

Silence.

The tears started to fall. Since when did material possessions become a replacement for love.

After thirty minutes, I pulled myself together and managed to get ready for school. I grabbed a slice of toast on my way out and boarded the bus. The ride felt long. After the night before and the conversation with Mum that morning, it felt like everything was going to take forever.

'Forever' is a strange word, an impactful word. And as I stepped off the bus to enter school that morning, I was about to learn how important the word 'Forever' would become to me.


End file.
